


[梦幻模拟战手游]【Pre-slash波赞鲁/马修】万圣节糖果大作战

by ujhghg123



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujhghg123/pseuds/ujhghg123
Summary: 为官方没有万圣节活动而写，没意外共三章，除第一章外另外两章均来自群里点梗





	[梦幻模拟战手游]【Pre-slash波赞鲁/马修】万圣节糖果大作战

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往地OOC警告，其他诸如自我放飞过于明显这种我就不再说了

万圣节紧急活动：糖果的盛宴！

活动时间：10月31日0：00-11月2日23：59

活动介绍：艾露萨莉亚大陆当然也是有万圣节的！但是，这些万圣节糖果……到底来自何方？它们又有什么样的神奇作用？现任光辉军团团长，马修先生，对此有话要说……

 

活动期间，通过完成特殊剧情副本，可解锁马修和波赞鲁新外观各一套！指挥官们更可通过完成活动副本，得到活动积分，并用积分兑换稀有道具“万圣节糖果”——送给每一位英灵，都有可能开启新的隐藏关卡哦！

 

 

（论坛上，某一鼓作气通关后的匿名大佬留下的帖子）

 

够了，真的是够了……

 

虽然听女性朋友说，这个游戏官方推波赞鲁/马修这对CP，但是我一直天真的以为是她们想的太多。

 

但是！这个该死的活动本的剧情！现在谁敢跟我说马修和波赞鲁之间什么关系都没有，我绝对先甩他一耳光！

 

具体剧情我凭借记忆力勉强整理如下——没办法，都是被那个朋友逼得，我可是个正经八百的直男！

 

（不过这两个角色的互动挺有意思的……）

 

（因为积分副本无剧情，仅在此列出包含剧情的特殊剧情本中我还记得的对话）

 

本次活动中，获得积分和战力up角色：波赞鲁，马修，艾梅达，格尼尔，弗拉基亚

 

所有赠送过万圣节糖果的英灵，在当天第一次进入特殊副本/积分本时获得20%战力提升

 

30级副本：安杰丽卡的礼物

 

开启时间：10月31日

要求最低等级：30

 

（马修等人赶回浮空城，发现城里灯火通明，许多小孩子穿着长长的白色、黑色披风，拎着篮子，到处追着大人跑）

 

马修：（目瞪口呆）安杰丽卡不是说，是杰西卡大师叫我们赶快回来的吗？（指城里）这又是怎么回事？

格尼尔：嘛，看上去大家都很开心的样子，今天应该是什么节日吧。

艾梅达：哇哦，是糖果呢！既是女孩子的梦想，又是身材的天敌！这究竟是怎样的一个节日啊！

 

（身后不远处的黑暗里）

波赞鲁：哼，这灯火通明的样子，真是令人厌恶。

弗拉基亚：（有些失落地）大人，还是没有找到那个安杰丽卡。

波赞鲁：（不屑哼了一声，从黑暗中走出）无论那个老女人想玩什么把戏，只要跟着那个小子，总不会牵连到我们的身上。（对弗拉基亚）跟上。

 

马修：（转头看到两人）哦波赞鲁，你原来在这里！让我一阵好找！

波赞鲁：（嘴角勾起）……蠢货，就在你身后你还找不到，看来魔族的血统也没有让你变得聪明多少。

格尼尔：（不快）嘿波赞鲁！你以为你——

 

（安杰丽卡突然出现）

安杰丽卡：呐，大家，都很快就赶回来了呢。

马修：（示意格尼尔不要与波赞鲁斤斤计较）安杰丽卡，听你的意思，这次，不是杰西卡老师的召唤？

 

（波赞鲁：切，就说那个老女人没这么无聊）

 

安杰丽卡：啊，是的。

安杰丽卡：其实是我拿到了一些糖果，想在这个节日里……

安杰丽卡：和大家分享一下。

 

（于是每个人都分到了一颗南瓜形状的糖果）

 

艾梅达：（拿着糖果左右看了看）（突然一副恍然大悟的样子）啊，难不成今天——

格尼尔：……嗯？（嘴里已经含着糖果）（含混不清）怎么了艾梅达？

马修：不知道为什么，总觉得这个糖果，一定不是什么简单的糖果。（拿着糖果犹豫着不敢放进嘴里）

波赞鲁：（用指尖提着一颗糖果）这种奇怪的东西谁会想吃？（转头看向马修）（将糖果丢给马修）拿去吃吧，没长大的小鬼！

马修：（无奈接下）波赞鲁，这好歹是安杰丽卡的一片心意……要不，你吃这颗好了……（递上自己刚才捏在手里的糖果）

波赞鲁：糖果这东西我可没兴趣！（意图转身离开）

马修：（无奈伸手意图挽回失败）好吧好吧，嘴还是那么毒……那我就吃两颗好了……（剥下糖纸把两颗都丢进嘴里）总觉得忘记了什么事的样子……

艾梅达：（突然兴奋）今天是万圣节哎！就是小孩子可以随便要糖吃还可以不被责怪的节日！还有化装舞会和变装比赛！哦～王子与公主，吸血鬼与人类少年，狼人与吸血鬼……（陷入幻想）

格尼尔：……（用胳膊肘撞了撞马修）你觉不觉得，艾梅说的内容，越到后面越奇怪了？

马修：（嚼了嚼口中糖果，试图咽下去）嗯？艾梅刚才说什么了吗？

 

安杰丽卡：呐，大家都吃掉了糖果吗？（笑得很开心的样子）

格尼尔：喂，安杰丽卡！你这糖果还是蛮好吃的嘛！哪里买的？

安杰丽卡：呐，其实，这是我自己做的。

 

一片寂静。

 

马修：……（捂脸）我就说我忘记了什么……我怎么就忘记了问问糖果的来源呢……（小心翼翼）那个，安杰丽卡，这糖果里面，你没添加什么奇怪的东西吧？

格尼尔：（拉住艾梅达）艾梅你快把刚才那颗糖果吐出来！安杰丽卡做的东西怎么能随便吃下去！

艾梅达：啊？（摊开手心）可我还没来得及吃啊。

格尼尔、马修：……

格尼尔：……该说，不愧是艾梅吗？

马修：……只能归咎于在精准的吐槽上发展起来的，女性的直觉吗？（突然捂住胸口）唔！

安杰丽卡：嘛，我只加入了一点新的炼金药剂的材料。（笑得很开心）请大家化身为小孩子，挨家挨户的收集糖果吧！

艾梅达、格尼尔，还有没走远的波赞鲁、弗拉基亚：……

格尼尔：等等！

艾梅达：马修呢？！你们谁看到了马修？

 

（波赞鲁带着弗拉基亚来到了安杰丽卡面前）

波赞鲁：怎么，光辉阵营终于把你们的团长弄丢了？

弗拉基亚：（捂嘴笑）哎呀，这可真是个好消息呢。

安杰丽卡：嘛……

安杰丽卡：两位……

安杰丽卡：我的一颗糖里含的药剂，是恰好只够一个人变小的。

安杰丽卡：但是王子先生……

安杰丽卡：马修把你的那颗也吃了下去……

安杰丽卡：那么他只有可能会变得更小……

 

（格尼尔和艾梅达听到后，马上盯紧了地面，不放过一丝风吹草动）

 

波赞鲁：（不屑地哼出声……哦？你的意思是，我还要为此感谢他？

安杰丽卡：（微笑）嘛，毕竟……

安杰丽卡：他是因为你才变小的啊……

安杰丽卡：所以，请你在这几天照顾他一下……

安杰丽卡：也是合乎情理的吧？

 

（另一边的马修，此时遇上了人生的重大危机）

 

马修：（一个打滚，躲过一次飞扑）这到底是怎么回事？

马修：这是……老鼠？

马修：怎么突然变得这么大了？

马修：还有……（抬头看天）这是哪里啊到底？！我刚才不是还在街上站着吗？

马修：格尼尔！艾梅达！波赞鲁！

马修：切，都不在吗？

马修：（拔出剑）不过就是只老鼠！看我轻松把你解决掉！

 

战斗目标：敌方全灭或，坚持5回合

强制上阵：马修1/1（积分获得、战力up）

 

敌方：变大的老鼠4/4

其中两只为枪兵，一只为骑兵，一只为牧师

 

攻略：首先开局肯定要先解决牧师，这里这个所谓的老鼠牧师站的非常靠前，最可恨的是它竟然还有那个攻击后恢复血量最低角色的HP的技能，而且只要没一次打死，起手就会是这个技能！恢复量非常恐怖！基本上只要没死都能一口奶回满血！

然后是那个骑兵老鼠……如果你的马修是飞骑或者弓箭手，好办，老鼠的双防都低，远程游走着基本就能解决，如果你是剑士……自求多福。

与此相比，那两个枪兵简直不要太麻烦！互相护卫也就算了，竟然还有倒刺！可怜我这满级大佬竟然差点栽在一个30的本里，这说出去简直笑死人！

 

既然我过了，那么我也就我的两个号上不同的过法，跟大家说一下第二种过法。

那就是：等，躲着。

这五回合里只要你没被打死，就会有人来救你……（心情复杂）而且你打死了老鼠还会被嘲讽“杀个老鼠都要大动干戈，你们光辉后裔就只有这点本事？”

 

啊没错，第一个找到马修的，是波赞鲁。（吃了狗粮般的冷漠）

回到剧情

 

（天空突然出现了一个亮闪闪的光点，看着光点向他靠近，马修急忙躲开）

马修：嗯？刚才那个……是手套？好像很眼熟？

马修：（僵硬）我好像知道是谁的……手了。

（一只素白、干净的手又伸了下来，这次马修没有躲开，而是被捧在了手心里——对方的手指动了动，似乎是想把他丢出去，马修急忙抱住了手指头）

 

波赞鲁：（手上多了个小东西）这就是你所谓的“变小”？

安杰丽卡：嘛，没想到王子先生这么快就找到了马修呢。

安杰丽卡：那马修就拜托给你了！

波赞鲁：（看清马修身上有血迹后，沉下脸）女人，把恢复药交出来。

安杰丽卡：嘛……

安杰丽卡：这个，没有解药哦……

（“什么？”一个很细小的声音从波赞鲁掌心传来，马修从目前对他来说太高了的手掌平台望着安杰丽卡，一脸惊恐）

安杰丽卡：因为只能持续3天哦。

安杰丽卡：不过……（眯起眼睛笑了）多吃糖果和甜食，应该会恢复的快一些呢。

安杰丽卡：王子先生要好好照顾马修哦！

 

（安杰丽卡离开了）

格尼尔、艾梅达：……

波赞鲁：……

弗拉基亚：……

 

马修：（站在手掌心看着波赞鲁）那个……为什么……？

波赞鲁：原来光辉的后裔，连个老鼠都杀不死？

马修：（炸毛）还不是因为我变小了！

波赞鲁：（捏着那只带爪的手套，转身离去）既然那个女人那么说，你们的团长就由我带走了。弗拉基亚！

弗拉基亚：是，王子殿下！

波赞鲁：去买块蛋糕。

弗拉基亚：……是的，大人！

 

格尼尔、艾梅达：（还是一副目瞪口呆的样子）

 

于是30级本就这样结束了。

什么？竟然有回复说让我干了这碗狗粮？本人母胎solo20余年，从未后悔！

不过这个本算是活动本最简单的了，给的积分也还算可以，大家应该都兑换了万圣节糖果？好的，明天我们继续说说那个35级的副本……


End file.
